Looking Forward
by elemental573
Summary: A young his and her view points in their lives leading up to the war.


Disclaimer: I don't own or make any profit from any of the original characters.

AN: His view then her view

Looking Forward

I was 7 when I was told I would one day succeed my father to rule this mighty kingdom; as a child it was a bit daunting to think of but there would be a lot of time for learning and of course I was sure my baby brother would be able to help as well

I was 13 when I was told the search for a suitable wife for me would be started soon; but I was so focused on my training, learning strategy, and politics I was not interested in anything else that didn't directly contribute to my learning how to better rule my future kingdom

I was 19 when I was told they had probably found a bride for me; at that age it was very nice being the future king, already renowned for my bravery and prowess as a warrior I had any young woman swooning for me, so I didn't exactly embrace the thought of being tied down

I was 21 when I was told to expect her arrival as negotiations had at last been finalized and to be prepared for the wedding to take place shortly after; by now the intricacies of politics and politically arranged marriages had settled with me and when I first saw her any previous objections I might have had were gone and I knew she would be my life

I was 25 when I was told I was going to be a father; after so many campaigns away from home and my beautiful Andromache everything was finally coming into place for us within our stable, prosperous, and powerful kingdom

So after my son was born and I had to get ready to leave once more for Sparta with my brother to finalize the peace treaty our two nations had been working for I hoped this possibly amicable alliance would ensure an equally strong future for him.

/

When I was 8 I was told that as a princess I should not make a spectacle of myself running through the palace like a heathen; as a child my younger sister, brother, and I loved to make a game of fighting and fleeing from the enemy soldiers our older cousins

When I was 14 I was told I was growing into a beautiful young woman and should have many offers for my hand; of course my friends and I all dreamed and fantasized about the good looking young men at court and I had not even entertained the thought that I might possibly be made to leave my home or country as a bride

When I was 17 I was told that an offer for me had been made by another kingdom for its heir that was seriously being considered; I might be a future queen but I was of course to anxious at the thought of some older fat man as my husband and being sent so far away from everything I had ever known to feel any sort of joy but at least if this was to be I would be able to take some of my friends as handmaids with me

When I was 19 I was told I was to sail for Troy as the terms for me had finally been accepted and shortly after meeting the prospective groom for the first time I would be married; the journey was long but on seeing the young and handsome Prince Hector whose exploits and sound judgments where were widely heard of I had hope for a good marriage

When I was 23 I was told by the healer that I was indeed pregnant; after four years in this truly happy marriage even though Hector was kept away too often in the service of our kingdom, which would sometimes cause me to worry to distraction on some of the longer engagements, our last and greatest desire was granted and we would finally be parents

So after my son was born into this time of great prosperity and strength for Troy and my most beloved husband had to leave once more hopefully for the last time, I hoped this new alliance would see the start of a bright future for him.

/

AN: Kind of bittersweet considering we know what will eventually happen but this just popped into my head after watching the movie again and wouldn't leave. Planning to write a slightly longer one but with sorta the same feeling featuring of course Achilles/Briseis as their back rounds have a bit more to work with whereas Hector and Andromache were already a happy pair and it's sadder for me to think how they were ripped apart after being so happy (yeah yeah i'm a sap and I know it)

Hope you liked this offering


End file.
